


Excuses for isolation

by CloverTheGrand



Series: APH poems [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haiku, Historical Hetalia, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Relationship Study, cause England and France don't interact much, well either depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: When England was a young lad, he met an angel with golden hair. An angel who was too kind, he thought.





	Excuses for isolation

Angel golden locks.  
A grin too kind and exposed.  
Surely a facade.

Sneer at the foul fiend.  
Ignore what's beyond Dover,  
Repeat for centuries.

The angel shows up.  
In wars as your country's foe.  
Thank God you're not friends.

Protest alliance.  
"He's a strong ally," King said.  
Grumble and think: him?

He's witty, you think.  
Charismatic, scheming too.  
Keep your guards high up.

He makes confusing moves.  
Really makes you wonder now:  
How much do you know?

He shares booze with you.  
Sing pub songs, fill in the years.  
Thinks that you are friends.

Witty, but not smart.  
His wit lies in fancy words.  
He should be harmless.

Leave the next morning.  
Reason, logic, triumphs you.  
Does it? You wonder.

Paris is pretty.  
You ring the ancient doorbell,  
Then leave gold roses.

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble challenge on the Hetalia writing Discord! Just in time for Francis' birthday too. Happy birthday, France.
> 
> Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship. Did not fit into the haiku pattern so I shortened it to gold. This is the first time I've written in the second person. I'm surprised at the level of command it possesses over individual characters- it feeds them instructions while also allowing the reader to understand what is going on inside the character's head, sort of like slipping into someone's shoes.


End file.
